


Unfinished works.

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: snippets of unfinished works. May return to these.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: So it seems I have a growing collection of things I begin and never finished. I am just going to dump them here in one collection, and maybe eventually return to them. Keep in mind, that all of these are the barest of rough drafts..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is an AU I abandoned. I might return to it later.

An Undertale AU Story

 

Bolder and Fearless Tale

 

There has been a belief for a time, that there is power in names. Such is the focus of our 

tale tonight. Our story takes place many years after the war between humans and monsters. We 

all know the outcome of that great battle, and how we humans victoriously conquered the vile 

creatures, casting them deep within the earth, and sealing them away from us forever.

 

At least, that is what we once believed, but as the ages passed, our sages could foresee the 

barrier breaking. Magic was dying in our land, we had unwittingly cursed our own by banishing 

the monsters, for they took magic with them, and without it, so went our gifts. We had not 

been a people who toiled in the ground, hard labor was not something we had been accustomed 

to. Magic had been our life blood, and now it was seeping away, a little more each passing 

hour. And so, our wise men and scryers searched for an answer, and they found one.

 

Sacrifice.

 

Humans had to give of their own, to the caverns that lay within the great mountain, to feed 

the monsters, and by doing so, the barrier would release a little magic back into our world. 

As more magic was released, we discovered our talents returning. One of the first things to 

return was the art of Bibliomancy....Name Magic.

What is Name Magic? It is very simple to explain... if you wish to imbue something with power, 

you name it. And as other magics grew stronger, so did Name Magic. One family took the belief 

to an extreme, and named their newly born twins Bolder and Fear.

Fear was cast into the mountain, so the family could be granted the gift of Fearlessness, and 

Bolder was raised to be a strong warrior, he was told constantly that he was Bolder, bolder 

then any, and that he was fearless. And Bolder believed it.

The humans hoped that by casting Fear into the caverns of monsters, they would become 

Fearful.. but they could not cast the child away too soon, he had to know his name.. so the 

family was cursed with fear for a time, till the child could speak, and they taught him only 

one word; fear.

 

They suspected he would perish from the fall, but Fear was not as cursed as one would suspect. 

Fear did fall, but he fell upon a bed of soft, lovely yellow flowers, and they cushioned 

his decent. 

 

Fear spent quite some time wandering about what would be his new home. The caverns were actually 

constructed to be some great temple, but had degraded to ruins over the ages. Fear wandered, 

and greeted all he met with 'Fear'. The monsters below were greatly confused, and could not 

bring themselves to harm Fear.

 

They did fear him, for when they taunted, growled, or would strike 

to attack him, all he would do would be to look at them with his large amber eyes and say his 

name. His name struck fear into their bleak and empty souls.

 

Fear was alone, hungry, tired, and filthy. And he would have died had not a friendly 

creature, filled with empathy for the most pathetic of creatures, discovered him.

She took him home, bathed, clothed, fed him and gave him shelter, she also educated the boy. 

Time passed as it does, and Fear grew to love his new mother, 'Goat Mom' he would adoringly 

call her, as he learned of new creatures, both above and below. She would laugh, and give that 

warm smile which eased any past longing for his old family, from his heart.

Fear was loved, and Fear returned love.

As he grew, Fear discovered how he could befriend the monsters of the ruins, and soon none of 

them saw him as the embodiment of fear, but as a cute child, who they favored and played with 

often.

But Fear was troubled by something.. the air in the Ruins was stale, the light was dim due to 

flickering torch light, and Fear knew from the stories he had read, that he was not open to 

the world, but locked away.

And so, Fear began to search for more, for answers, and in his quest to find them, he 

discovered a door. A door which had not been opened for sometime.

He knew his mother would be sad, disappointed, and lonely, but Fear could not stay cooped up 

in the ruins forever. He left a note full of apologies and love, and took with him his hope, a 

sack of supplies, and the left over cinnamon-butterscotch pie from their dinner the night before.

 

The door was not easy to open, but once its seal had been shattered, the first icy winds that 

graced his cheeks, brought excitement to his eyes. He could not contain himself, Fear leapt 

out from the ruins and into the snow. He fell upon the crunchy snow, scooped it up in his 

hands and threw it high into the air, watching the low light catch upon the flakes which fell, 

and reflect small bursts of color. 

 

He rolled in the snow, tunneled beneath piles of it, and tasted it. The air was fresher then 

the ruins, but still carried a slight staleness to it. The snow carried a taste that was similar

to clean water, but traces of something lingered on his tongue. This did not concern Fear, however, 

as he had found a little scrape of freedom. Yes, he missed his mother already, but there was too 

much to see. Perhaps someday, when he had seen enough, he would return, and maybe she would 

forgive him.

 

The dim light of the underworld, began to fade and Fear knew that night was coming. He could 

not take shelter near the great door of the ruins, for if his mother discovered him, he would 

be scolded and his adventure would be cut short with little chance to take place again.

And so, reluctantly, Fear gathered his belongings, dusted the snow from his simple robes, and 

began to trudge through the snow. His head was filled with wonder and delight, so many 

possibilities, that he did not hear a follower approaching from behind until a mighty SNAP of a 

branch he had bypassed earlier caught his attention. Spinning about, Fear knew his name as 

his heart beat flooded his hearing and his breath caught in his throat. "This was a mistake," he thought, 

he should have never left home, he should have asked his mother about what was beyond the 

door, he should have done so many other things rather then run away. And yet, he had chosen 

poorly, and now something stood between him and home. He did not see what it was which had 

shattered the stick, for it had moved too quickly, but he did know that it now blocked his 

path if he dared to turn back.

 

Fear did the only thing he could, he ran the other direction, leaving home further and 

further behind him.

 

Snow crunched beneath his feet, and more than once he slipped upon the ice, but Fear ran. His 

breath was labored, his heartbeat thunderous, and his fear had turned to panic. He ran for a very long time 

until he he stood before an impasse. Someone had constructed a massive wall of wooden pillars 

upon a bridge that appeared none too stable.

 

Frozen where he stood, he felt as a mouse caught between a wall and the hungry mouth of a cat. 

The terror behind him was unknown, the obstacle before him was something he had not planned 

on. Would the bridge hold him? Could he slipped between those bars? What if he became stuck 

and the thing caught him? What if he slipped on the bridge and fell? What if it was just a 

trap?

 

He knew he must take action, for to stand still was to allow the terror to catch him. As 

he placed his foot upon the bridge, a chilling voice rang out behind him.

"Hey Buddy? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Fear felt the tension in his throat turn to stone, and he glanced timidly over his shoulder. 

One fierce blue eye shown out in the inky shadows cast by the trees and pillars about.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

A hand of alabaster white snaked out of the shade, no skin clung to it, for it was composed of 

bones and nothing more.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

Skeleton? Well that answered a few questions Fear had already wanted to ask, but he found his 

voice was lost at the moment. His hand reached out for Sans', shaking with trepidation. He 

found the skeleton's boney hand to be icy, firm, and a bit sharp at points. "What's your name, 

kid?"

 

The question broke Fear's stupor, and he squeaked out his name. "F.F..Fear, my name is 

F..Fear" the skeleton laughed a bit. "F.F.F.Fear eh? You sound just like a friend of mine.. 

Look kid, this forest is no place for someone who is about to wet themselves over someone like 

me, come on.. I'll take you to the closest town up ahead, Snowdin has a quaint little inn, and 

I can cover one night for you, after that though, you best be heading along. My brother is 

pretty keen on catching someone like you, we haven't had a sacrifice in years now, and the 

others are hungry."

 

Fear gulpped, the rock in his throat constricted his voice further. "H...hungry? They... they 

eat people?" his voice cracked as he tried to speak.

 

The skeleton laughed, a bitter laugh that brought no humor. "Yeah kid, but not just flesh and 

bone, they feast upon everything that makes your kind human. By the time they would be done 

with you, not even a memory you would remain. Your soul, your skin, your magic, all of it 

feeds monsters, though some have preference for what part they will take from you."

And with that, Fear fainted.

 

End of Chapter One. -I have no idea if I will return to this-


	2. Didn't even get to finish these chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will include two separate stories here. Sometimes I get pulled away from my PC in the middle of writing and can never return to the story. Maybe I will eventually come back to these, but chances are.. no.

Dealing with the lonlyness  
Undertale fic by Pchan

Most nights are kind, and sleep comes easy. But some evenings, you find yourself struggling to find that restful slumber. Living with rattled nerves has never been easy, and it produces a cycle of over sleeping or lack of sleeping. Some days you just can not pull yourself up out of bed, and some days you find yourself actually rested. It was an uneasy loop which left you in a rather perpetual state of crankiness.

This evening was like so many before you. You had tried to go to bed early, promising yourself a better tomorrow, but yet again sleep seemed just out of reach.. it was as if someone held it on a fishing line and would dangle it just out of your grasp. Your sheets were a crumpled mess from all the twisting and turning and you had already slipped the fitted sheet over the corners of the matteries at least three times. It was getting old, real fast.

"This is.. Useless!" you huffed and flopped back on your pillow once more, though now your determination to sleep was cast out the window and you were certainly now too awake to even attempt slumber further. Plucking up your mobile from near by, the bright screen hurt your eyes and twinged a warning of a headache just above your right temple. Tomorrow was going to suck, in a big way.

But you knew there was another soul out there who suffered through nights like this, and it was prime time to give your friend a call.. perhaps some idle chatter would dispel your insomnia. Scrolling through the contacts, you found the number you were searching for and a few moments later, you held the buzzing device next to your ear.. mistake number one.

"HELLO? HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU, BUT SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING?" Oh dear stars above.. why did Papyrus have to pick up the p

-Literally had to leave that one there, was most annoyed with being interrupted on that fic.-

-turns out as I dig through my folders, the next bits are character profiles and ideas that were left unfinished. I will refrain from posting the character profiles.. but here, something to read at least.-

ideas for a new AU

Name: Broken Reset

an adult human falls to the underground

they explain that monsters do not need some many human souls, because children souls are not strong enough to break the barrier alone. Adult souls have experianced each aspect that the children souls carried, and can manafest them stronger and differently.

They take the pacifist route and offer their soul as tribute to break the barrier

reset

the reset becomes broken

everyone is returned with their memories, the barrier is partically broken and dangerous to cross, some monsters leave, some stay.

The human leaves behind a nearly shattered soul when the barrier was nearly broken, Papryus takes the soul to himself, in an act of comfort for his lost friend, their souls fuse.

Papryus' new power is too much for him to hold onto, causing another broken reset.

This time, the fractured soul arrives instead of the human, Pap remembers a lot of the previous time lines, and mentally breaks, Sans has to comfort him. 

Sans decided enough is enough and attempts to claim the soul.

Rainbow Sans, much like how Aserial's form in the final boss fight, Sans' body has hues of color following his motions and movements. He can see past his timeline and to an infinete loop of never ending broken resets.

Rain takes it upon himself to end the cycle with one option that appears to him, to completely shatter the reset system.

When he does this, the world attempts another reset, but glitches out. The Time line starts fresh, but with glitches and holes in it's history. The humans never trapped the monsters, and the war ended with humanity being jubgigated to monsters. Sans has lost most of his power but carries the name Rain with him.


End file.
